La goutte et le vase
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: "Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te blesses, mais c'est la première fois que tu saignes devant moi."


_Ecrit pour Andersandrew sur le Kink meme d'Halloween, sur le thème "blood kink". Remarquablement peu kinky vu le thème._

* * *

**La goutte et le vase**

« Tu saignes. »

John baisse les yeux et –ho, voyez-vous ça, il saigne. La coupure traverse sa paume de part en part, et il n'a absolument aucune idée depuis combien le temps il s'est fait ça. Peut-être au moment de la course-poursuite où il a dû sauter la grille, ou peut-être lors des moments indistincts durant lesquels le tueur en série aux abois a poussé vers eux une benne à ordure dans l'étroite ruelle en pente. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le feu de l'action et de son inquiétude pour Sherlock il n'a absolument rien ressenti et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'abattre l'homme d'une balle parfaitement placée dans l'épaule lorsque la nécessité s'en est fait sentir… Mais à présent qu'il en a pris conscience et que l'adrénaline retombe, la douleur pointe le bout de son nez d'une manière qu'il est difficile d'ignorer.

« C'est grave ? » demande encore Sherlock, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux trop pâles.

Il fait mine d'attraper la main de John pour l'examiner, mais celui-ci la soustrait sèchement et fouille de sa main valide la poche de son manteau dans laquelle il a pris l'habitude de conserver un nécessaire médical pour ce genre de cas.

« Bas les pattes, Sherlock », ordonne-t-il avant d'arracher l'emballage de la compresse stérile avec les dents. « Il y a cinq minutes tu pataugeais dans les ordures renversées… »

Sherlock a l'air un instant outré que John lui refuse quoi que ce soit, puis plisse les yeux.

« C'est seulement une préoccupation hygiénique ?

- Pardon ?

- Si je me désinfecte les mains et que nous prenons les mesures d'hygiène que tu juges appropriées, me laisserais-tu examiner la plaie ? »

John cligne des yeux.

« Sherlock, nous sommes en plein milieu d'une zone industrielle de Battersea en compagnie d'un tueur en série. » Il désigne d'un petit geste de la tête l'homme (caucasien mâle de 24 ans et six mois, originaire de Brighton, allergique aux arachides et joueur occasionnel d'accordéon, collectionneur des incisives de ses victimes, comme dirait Sherlock) recroquevillé contre un mur, haletant et sanglotant, une main pressée sur son épaule blessée. Au loin les sirènes se font entendre. « Même si tu avais les mains propres, ce ne serait pas le moment de… (il hésite, il n'a aucune idée de ce que Sherlock veut, exactement)… d'examiner mes blessures. Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faudra sans doute que je mette des steri-strips et que j'évite d'utiliser ma main un moment, mais je devrais échapper aux sutures. »

Sherlock lui adresse un regard impatient.

« Pas ici, bien entendu, mais une fois à la maison. Si tu estimes que ce n'est "rien de grave", tu vas refuser d'encombrer les urgences pour si peu et insister pour désinfecter et faire les bandages par toi-même, à Baker Street où tu as de toute manière de quoi équiper un hôpital de campagne-

- La faute à qui ?

- Là n'est pas le sujet. Dès que les incapables du Met' seront là, nous allons prendre un taxi, rentrer chez nous et tu traiteras tes blessures. Me laisseras-tu les examiner à ce moment-là ? »

John cligne une nouvelle fois des yeux et presse un peu plus fort la compresse contre sa paume, comme si la décharge de douleur pouvait rendre son ami plus compréhensible… ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Sherlock, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me blesse, mais c'est la première fois que tu t'intéresses à mes blessures, ergo il doit y avoir une raison.

- Faux. Je m'intéresse également beaucoup à ta cicatrice à l'épaule, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'examiner de près. Pour un ex-soldat, tu es étonnamment pudique, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois jamais torse nu à l'appartement ?

- Je ne suis pas pu- Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock danse un instant d'un pied sur l'autre dans une démonstration inhabituelle d'hésitation et de sens des convenances.

« Tu vas trouver que ce n'est pas très ok.

- Sherlock… »

John utilise son regard de Capitaine et Sherlock cède.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te blesses, mais c'est la première fois que tu saignes devant moi. »

John reste silencieux un instant, bouche bée. Faites confiance à Sherlock Holmes pour vous surprendre et n'être jamais où vous l'attendez. (Il remonte aussi mentalement la liste des fois où il s'est blessé depuis qu'ils se connaissent… et effectivement, des bleues, des bosses, un certain nombre d'égratignures, mais jamais de coupure franche ni de sang qui coule –ou du moins pas le sien.)

« Et tu veux… examiner mon sang ? La blessure ? »

Sherlock hoche fermement la tête, faisant rebondir ses boucles brunes dans le mouvement.

« Est-ce que c'est pour une expérience ? »

Sherlock hésite manifestement, avant de secouer négativement la tête, juste une fois.

_Fichtre_, songe John.

« Est-ce que c'est le sang en général, ou juste le mien ?

- Juste le tien, je crois», murmure Sherlock avec une réticence manifeste à se faire tirer les vers du nez. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à une réaction si équanime de la part de John.

« Et est-ce que c'est sexuel ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillent et le plus léger des rougissements teinte ses joues et remonte sur le lobe de ses oreilles.

« … Je ne suis pas sûr. »

_Oh_, songe John. _Et moi qui croyais avoir tout vu._

« Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne trouverais pas ça très ok », reprend Sherlock avec un dédain qui ne tient pas bien la route. Il a manifestement pris le silence de John comme le signe d'une réponse négative.

« Tu ne peux pas nier que ce n'est pas un… intérêt très normal », relève John.

« Pff, _normal_-

- Je sais, en effet, ni toi ni moi ne sommes tout à fait normaux selon la plupart des critères… Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas non plus un intérêt totalement… _inédit_. »

Sherlock grimace et John soupire, hésite une dernière fraction de seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Que ne ferait-il pas pour Sherlock Holmes…

« Très bien », dit-il. « Mais il y aura des règles. »

L'expression sur le visage de Sherlock est des plus satisfaisantes.


End file.
